Mistakes
by Gizmo04
Summary: What if Morgan made that one mistake that sent her world into a downwards spiral? Who would stand by her side and who would turn their back on her? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

I know it's sort of melodramatic. Sorry! This takes place after Morgan's done with school in Scotland and she has to return home to face her Mistakes. It's in Morgan's POV but I might change it I'm not sure. None of these characters are mine they all belong to the lovely Cate Tiernan. 

The summer was over and I was destined to go back to Widow's Vale for my senior year of high school. I was dreading returning back home. Plenty has happened over the summer and I wasn't exactly ready to face my mistakes. A lot about school was great. The school, the knowledge, the witches, and of course the magic. But I had made one major mistake and his name was Nolan McGuire.

Nolan was from Scotland and had a sexy accent but that wasn't the only thing sexy about him. He had soft brown hair that fell in his face and dark blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He stood a head taller than me and a couple of inches taller than Hunter.

I hadn't planned on meeting Nolan and letting it go as far as it did. Hunter and I planned to meet occasionally on weekends and to call each other every night. Well it didn't happen exactly that way. I saw him one time the whole summer and talked to him once a week.

I missed him with a huger. I had plenty of friends and it wasn't like I wasn't busy with work and magic. But I felt an empty void without him. Then I met Nolan.

Nolan was in my Herbs class and was inspiring. He knew so much and I wanted him to teach me. It wasn't like I instantly knew that I was attracted to him, It was more of something that progressed over time. We spent all our free time together and it was eventually going to happen.

The last week of school everyone was either upset about leaving or thrilled to go home. I was a little of both. That's when he kissed me in the middle of the courtyard out of nowhere. I remember we were discussing properties of healing herbs and then his lips on my mouth. I didn't pull away; I didn't want to.

I wish it just would've ended there. I think I could have dealt with that. But it didn't . . . it advanced into my dorm room. Like I said I didn't plan on this. I didn't plan on hurting Hunter and hurting myself . . . it just happened. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morgan" my mom wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. We were at the airport in a surreal kind of moment. 

"Hello" I said and let go of my mom and hugged my dad.

"We've missed you honey" he said. 

"I've missed you too" I looked at Mary K. I waited until she made the move to hug me before I attempted to hug her back. Last time we were on the phone we had a fight. I had told her that I really enjoyed Scotland and might one day go back to live there. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea but I guess now she had gotten over it. 

"Lets get something to eat before we drive back home" mom suggested. Everyone was thrilled about the idea. I was famished from not eating on the plane. Plane food is not my favorite thing in the world. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my presents?" Mary K asked at the restaurant. We laughed and I told her they were in my suitcase. Dinner was surreal and it felt weird but comfortable being back with my family. I missed them so much over the summer and it was nice to be with them again. 

I tired to laugh and pay attention to the conversations but I couldn't stop thinking of Hunter. Going home meant confronting Hunter about what happened in Scotland. I wasn't ready to tell him. I had a pain in my stomach, which I knew was guilt. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was dark and still when we arrived at home. But I felt relived just at the sight of it. Fatigue was overwhelming me so I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. I kicked of my shoes and pulled my flannel sheets over me.

My door creaked open and Mary K came in and sat on the end of my bed. I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm glad your home" she said with a smile.

"Me too!" I said back.

Please review!!! Did you like my story? If not just lie to me . . . No wait tell me the truth. No I change my mind just lie! 


	2. Courage

Thank you for the four reviews! I did this really fast so I'm not sure if I really like it. It takes place the next day when Morgan is struggling with having to tell Hunter about Nolan. 

_______________________________________________________________________

"Are you coming to church with us today?" mom asked standing in my doorway the next morning. 

I sat up and said "I have to go see Hunter today." For a second she looked disappointed but then she smiled and said "I bet you're really excited to see him again." I smiled and nodded my head. Truthfully I was excited but I was also very scared. 

"I'll bring you something back from the diner" mom suggested.

"That would be great" I said and got up and gave her a giant bear hug. She laughed and said "I really missed you." Then she kissed my forehead leaving an imprint of her kiss in lipstick. 

I felt more attractive after I took a shower and put on the dress Mary K told me to wear. It was a dress my Aunt Paula bought for me when she went to Hawaii this summer. I only wish I had the curves to go with the dress. I also put a little makeup on because this was a special occasion and I wanted to look extra good for my Hunter. 

I felt more at ease when I got in my car but by the time I got to Hunter's house I felt the sudden need to purge my breakfast. I started to imagine how I would tell him about Nolan. I imagined him getting angry and throwing things and yelling at me. Then I imagined him not saying anything and just not ever talking to me again. As hard as I tried I couldn't imagine him forgiving me and it made me twice as nervous as I was in the beginning. I sat in front of his house for another twenty minutes trying to get the nerve to go in but I couldn't.

So I drove to Bree's house instead. When I got there she opened the door in a bikini and was soaking wet. She smiled and yelled "Morgan your back!" and she gave me a hug. 

"I'm sorry" she said as she noticed she got me all wet. 

"That's all right" I said as she invited me inside. We walked to her backyard where I saw Robbie and several other members from our coven. 

"Morgan!" everybody shouted at me. They were all playing water volleyball. Robbie got out of the pool to give me my second wet hug. He slightly picked me up and I noticed how he looked more muscular. 

"Wow you look great" I said trying to dry my dress off.

"Thanks but you look way better" I slightly blushed. 

"So how was Scotland?" Robbie asked grabbing a towel. 

"It was so great" I said drying myself off with the towel. Bree came back out with a diet coke and offered it to me. 

"So tell me about everything" Bree said "And don't leave out any details." 

"Actually I really need to tell you something. Can we go inside?" I asked. We went to her living room and I told her all about Nolan and our one night together. I actually felt a lot better after getting it off my chest. 

"Did you tell Hunter?" Bree asked. 

"Not yet. I'm kind of afraid to" I admitted. 

"Yeah I don't think he'll take it well but you should defiantly tell him."

"I know" I said.

"Well whatever happens I'm here for you Morgan" she gave me a slight hug.

"Thanks. . .I guess I should go tell him" I decided. 

I walked back out to my car feeling no better then when I had arrived. I don't know why I thought coming here was going to make it easier. 

I must have drove extra slow to Hunter's house because it took me twice as long to get there. Before I had time to talk myself out of going inside I got out of the car and walked to his door. I had to do this there was no reason to prolong it. 

I was about to knock but I couldn't get the nerve. 

"Morgan" Hunter opened the door. I guess he sensed me. 

"It is you" he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and it felt like bliss. 

"I missed you so much!" he lifted me off the ground and carried me inside. 

"I missed you too!" I said back. 

He set me down and he leaned in to kiss me. It was so familiar and welcoming that I just sank right into him. I forgot about all about Nolan and this summer. It felt like old times and I just wanted it to last . . .

But it didn't. We stopped kissing and he led me to the couch. We sat down and he grabbed my hand letting our fingers intertwine. He turned to face me and looked me in my eyes and said "I love you."

I couldn't stand it anymore and all of a sudden tears were rolling down my face. 

"What's wrong?" he asked wiping my tears with his hand. 

Why did he have to be so sweet?

Why did I have to break his heart?

What's wrong with me?

"I have to tell you something" I said grabbing his hand tighter. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Please REVIEW!


	3. Heart Broken

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been awhile but I've been busy with school.

This chapter is a bad one for Morgan and she starts to discover that there are consequences to her actions. 

__________________________________________________________________

"What's going on Morgan?" Hunter asked sounding more concerned "Did something happen?"

I took a deep breath trying to get the words out of my mouth. I finally got calm but it was too hard to look at him. So I looked down at my feet and said just above a whisper "I met someone."

"His name is Nolan and he went to school with me. We were only friends at first but on the last day of school he kissed me . . . I kissed him" 

I felt him let go of my hand and I could sense that he was getting tense. 

"So are you going to look at me?" he asked. So I did and I felt guilty just seeing his face and his expression. 

"How many times did this happen?"

"Once."

"Well Morgan I can't say I'm not upset but when I went to Canada the same thing happened" he said sounding forgiving. I almost wanted to scream with joy but then I remembered what I also had to tell him.

"That's not all" I said in a low tone. It was so hard to look at him all I could do is imagine breaking his heart and seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I . . .I slept with him" I confessed. His eyes got wider and he started to turn red. 

"What?" he stood up and walked to the other side of the room "How could you?"

"I'm sorry" I said trying to hold back tears. 

"Your sorry, like it really matters now" he was pacing back and forth "Are you saying that you don't love me anymore, that you just want to be with this asshole?"

"No, no I love you Hunter only you" I tried to convince him. He looked at me for awhile calming himself down. He sat down next to me and took my hand. He barely held it but it was enough for me to think he was really going to forgive me.

"I really am sorry and I'm still in love with you" I was still trying to convince him. 

"Then why?" he asked sounding more solemn. I didn't answer. I didn't know why. Because I was lonely; because I'm a horrible person. He let go of my hand and looked in my eyes. 

"Get out. I can't stand to look at you" he turned the other way. I was shocked and didn't know what else to say.

"Hunter" I touched his shoulder. 

"Just get out" he sounded close to tears. So I got up and left. I didn't want to leave it like that but I knew this was going to happen. I went to my car and started crying. It hurt so much to see Hunter like that and to know that it was my fault. I just want it to be like before. 

I didn't know where to go or what to do so I went home. I couldn't look at anyone when I walked inside my house. I just went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed and started crying. 

-------------------------------------------

I feel incredibly lifeless like I'm watching everyone else in a movie but I can't join in. The last two days all I did was sulk over Hunter. I didn't leave the house or talk to anyone except my family. 

"Is this all your going to do today?" Mary K asked as she walked down the stairs. I was sitting on the couch still in my pajama pants. I nodded in response.

"I know it hurts Morgan but it'll feel better if you go out and see your friends" my sister the date expert. 

"I don't know" I said. 

"Look Morgan it's not healthy to do this to yourself. Why don't you go see Bree?" she suggested. I shrugged in answer.

"Please Morgan for me" she gave me puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine" I groaned and got up. Mary K gave me a hug and told me that she loved me. Which I think was the first time I smiled in two days. After I showered I made plans to meet Robbie and Bree at the Widow's Vale Diner. 

When I got there they were sitting snuggly together sharing a basket of fries. I felt a pang of jealousy and regret when I looked at them. When Robbie saw me he stood up and gave me a hug "Morganita!"

"Hey" I forced a smile. Then I saw Bree and she gave me a sympathetic look. I sat down across from them and ordered a diet coke. 

"You should eat" Bree told me. I nodded and looked out the window. I saw an elderly couple holding hands and walking down the street. I should have thought, oh that's sweet, but instead I thought about how Hunter and me would never grow old together.

"When's the last time you ate something? You're looking pretty thin" Bree asked in a motherly tone. 

"She looks good" Robbie said "Why are you picking on her when she just got back?"

I looked at Bree shocked that she hadn't told Robbie about Hunter and me. 

"It's not my place" was all she said and then she got up and went to through her trash away. 

"What was that about?" Robbie asked watching Bree walking away. I took a deep breath and told him that me and Hunter broke up. He looked shocked and asked "Are you ok?" I nodded and looked down at my drink. 

"What did he do?" Robbie asked. It was ironic that he automatically thought Hunter did something wrong. 

"He didn't do anything."

"What happened?" 

"I cheated on Hunter with a guy at school" I admitted afraid of what he was going to say next.

"What?" he said with raised eyebrows. We both turned around when we saw Bree approach the table. 

"Why. . .this is so unlike you Morgan" he said in a harsh tone "Hunter must be heart-broken." 

"Give her a break she got lonely in Scotland" Bree interrupted our conversation. 

"That's no excuse" Robbie stated. 

"People make mistakes" Bree said anger starting to raise in her voice. 

"So your saying if we ever have a long-distance relationship I should forgive you for cheating on me" Robbie said. 

"That's not what I mean you just don't understand" Bree said sounding annoyed and then she walked out of the diner. Robbie watched her walk away and said "That's great." He gave me a disappointed look then got up and left without saying anything. 

I kind of expected a lecture from Robbie but I didn't think he would get so mad. I haven't seen Bree and Robbie fight in a long time and it's never been because of me. I'm such a screw up. First I mess things up with Hunter and then with Robbie. I'll be surprised if he ever wants to talk with me again.

I drove home wondering why I ever left the house in the first place. 

________________________________________________________________________

I know I left things with Hunter unclear but you'll see what happens later on. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
